camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Aeriesol
You have entered the domain of the Universe in all its Blue Sheep Glory. I'm the Universe in its gravity-defying blue sheep form using some primitive technology to communicate with the human species. I consider myself a semi-lit roleplayer who executes their sadistic tendencies by writing ludicrously long character histories and laughing evilly as the poor claim checkers try not to fall asleep reading them. My characters are listed on my user profile, so feel free to comment on their pages. I'll try to get back asap, seeing as I have many duties including and not limited to killing living things with cookie bombs. Most of my free time is spent here on the wiki, madly categorizing things to ramp up my edit count. You can, however, find me at my PokeHeroes account as well: Omnia. Archive One of Alfea Capital of Omnibox Omnibox Hatcheries, Inc. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, required that you put a new header for every new message. I don't bite. I just nibble. I'm Obviously Here to Kill You... Haha yes I finally figured out how to leave a message! ...I'm such a n00b. TT_TT Hello Omnia (woah, your name is literally "everything"; you are the ENTIRE FLIPPING UNIVERSE dun dun dun), Why, thank you for your awesome words of awesomeness! Returning the favor, I must congratulate you on your amazing psychic abilities displayed in the first line of your user page's "About Me" section. Both things you said/wrote/typed were absolutely right. Since I am a (self-declared) winged robot stalker unicorn of doom, I had to fulfill the "stalker" part of my identity by finding out who the crapola you are before I can fulfill the "doom" part. Your Device of Internet Access will now explode. Have a great day. xD In all seriousness, though, thank you so much! Your own characters' histories are insanely freaking awesome, too, ya know! And you joined a month ago and already have over 500 edits? Holy shiitake mushrooms, that's boss. O_o "Violence is always the answer. Get yo' facts straight, people!" -The Winged Robot Stalker Unicorn of Doom See you around, and may the Force be with you! --Nata Roebot (talk) 03:57, April 10, 2015 (UTC) *Laughs Evilly* So the multiverse is a malevolent being that wishes to deprive all its inhabitants of the magical wonder of cookies? ...Darn it! And I though I'' was evil... Pardon me while I go sulk in this corner for a bit. ---- Okay, I'm back! Hmm, if you want to take over yourself, then all you have to do is plant a flag that says "Property of Omnia the gravity-defying fluffy sheep with blue wool who has the abilities of the most powerful Mudkip ever" on your face and then threaten everyone who looks at you strangely with your nuclear plasma cannon. (Basically what America did to the moon.) xD Alas, as a winged robot stalker unicorn of doom, my horn is pink and sparkly. "Gets shot multiple times for using stereotype"? Wait, that's ''also a stereotype... STEREOTYPECEPTION. O.O It's really simple how to stalk everything! Just become Google! The Earthlings may not know this, but Google also has a secret intergalactic branch that extends to infinity and beyond. It's very helpful to my stalkercorn ways. :3 The Google empire is also how I came up with the geographical details; since I am a winged robot stalker unicorn of doom, I have a hidden space base somewhere in the Sombrero galaxy and thusly needed Google Maps to assist in my mission. Wait, never mind! We do live in the same country after all! Procrasti Nation, right? Have you seen the YouTube videos of our glorious supreme leader "danisnotonfire"? They help you become an even greater contributor to our wonderful nation! That's actually a super-convincing alibi. Now I need to come up with one to disguise my doomy stalkerness (I've already got the robot part covered with my username). Hey, I thought I was the one who placed them there... Maybe I mixed up Andromeda and the Milky Way? AAAAAH THE POWERFUL ALIEN CIVILIZATIONS OF ANDROMEDA ARE ANGRY NOW NOOOO DON'T TRY TO DEATH STAR THEMMMMMMM- *kapow* Haha, as a stalkercorn I shall certainly stick around! I shall do so to the point of becoming Spiderman, thus actually being able to stick to places in my quest for stalker cred and doom! ^_^ -- Nata Roebot (talk) 22:37, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Claim Q how do you indicate that you are doe with your charecter page??? nobody has said anything on mine sense i first wrote it. Pigmanpower (talk) 15:22, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I'm on a strict blueberry-cyanide muffin diet ;-; (the struggle) Well, I guess since I'm on that muffin diet the horrid cookie deprivation doesn't directly affect me. *sighs* But, still... howcouldyoudosuchanawfulthing? >.< Sometimes when I'm walking away from an especially cool explosion my horn looks more purplish, though... Maybe I should get that checked. Oooh, watch out when you're doing that! I think the American NSA is catching on to the alien presence and is starting to monitor the kebabs. Of course, you could just vaporize their spy cameras with your laser eyes, but it's so much funnier to keep the Earthlings confused by extraterrestrial gelatinous creations! Our nation is, by far, the bestest nation. Arguably the laziest, but definitely the bestest. Especially our last-minute cramming skillz C: Yesh, go for that matter manipulation! Use the Force, Nuke Luke... Ugh, tell me about it. Once those intragalactic civilizations develop Death Stars and become eco-freaks, they're just so difficult to deal with xP Mwahahahaha, thank you for the encouragement/advice, multiverse! Pfft to our country's customs; I'll keep working on my claim... juuuuust as soon as I finish eating these 500 muffins doing all the official and totally legitimate work I have :D Help I need help ;-; Can you help me with my character page? Please and thank youu Jackieee (talk) 21:38, April 12, 2015 (UTC) 'Re:Re ' Yeah I like the example c: I already have one but a fancier one would be nice c: Jackieee (talk) 17:45, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Level Five Congratulations, you are officially a Level Five user! That means that you have spent at least 5 to 6 weeks here as a newb. With you being level five now, I need to ask, were you adopted in our Adopt a Newb program by another user? If you did participate, kindly tell me who adopted you so that I can make the necessary changes. I think the blueberries in this diet are poisonous. Ugh. I used enchanted napalm combined with C4. Both were manufactured by factories in the Crab Nebula, though, so I wouldn't be surprised if they turned out to be horribly contaminated with anti-perspirant kiwis or something. You know how lax their explosives regulations are there. :\ Oh, those pesky li'l humans. Can you believe that they think Pluto's not a planet anymore? I mean, anyone with a basic space education knows that Pluto's secretly a gigantic Transformer who will soon rise from slumber and turn their solar system into a cosmic amusement park! But I guess we have to give them credit for being great sources of comic relief. Maybe we should recommend Pluto to turn the solar system into a circus instead. :D This one time a few million years ago or so I knocked over my H2SO4 coffee at this Andromedan cafe, and you WOULD NOT BELIEVE how much they tried to make me pay in reparation. Even we metaphysical entities don't always have a trillion Andromedan credits on us at all times, gosh! At least I managed to logic my way out of it (a.k.a. use a Jedi mind trick), unlike some poor idiot who ACTUALLY TRIED TO SMOKE in that galaxy. I think he may still be in a pool of acid somewhere... Yaaaay they officially recognize my existence now! And, of course, now that Aria exists, would you like to RP sometime? :333 (I made a sig!) Excuse me? How do I move my claim onto the claiming section? Yewcauldron20464 (talk) 22:16, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey omnia!! How do I move the claim to the right section? Thx so much!! Yewcauldron20464 (talk) 00:06, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Greetings! In addition to that, do you still plan to use your missing character in the future? Re: *Pats sheep you* *Is totally not scheming something evil right now >;3* Very sorry for the late reply ;C. No worries, it's always nice to change things up with a random roleplay. I had to get caught up with admin edits today, so I haven't been able to reply to your post yet. But, I'll do so whenever I have the chance C:, cheers! PH Yea, although I'm pure chinese by blood, I'm from the Philippines as well :) I only knew you were from the Philippines after blue told me, so.... magandang gabi (horrible filipino skills) XD Sorry for replying late. I had dinner I'm thinking of switching to purple cosmic kumquats instead. Silly humans don't grow stuff correctly. -_- Aw, *sympathy pat through Internet because it warps your perception of space-time*, I'd be glad to help you steal the Crab Nebula's entire explosives hoard and dispose of it in Sagittarius A* if you want. They'd probably blame the T Tauri system, and the resulting mayhem would be hilarious. (Though if they don't notice because they're too preoccupied with food regulations that'd be boring :P) I wish Pluto best luck, then! Aside from the Milky Way Council of Outer Space Entertainment, he'd also have to get around the Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Reality Warpers (along with black holes, did you know they also classify us as reality warpers? they couldn't come up with a more accurate description for us in their limited languages, which is endearing in its pitifulness xD), since the poor confused baby black holes that spring into existence are puzzled enough to create more black holes, continuing the domino effect. Ah, that explains it. Both Andromeda and the Crab Nebula need to chill. Like, seriously chill. (Don't worry, my unicorn piehole is sealed ^.^) Good luck with that! I love butterscotch bread, but formerly vegetarian butterscotch bread? Blegh. Even my old diet would be better. :L I shall see you after your mission is complete, then! Until next time, good sheeperson! re Oh yea I don't care, I don't even like version 9 any more, I've done like 5 versions since that one xD it's old and fugly as far as I'm concerned. Plus I think someone at some point asked about using coding on another wiki, but I don't remember who or where or what, so it could quite possibly be them on DARP, my memory sucks cuz OH SHINY....... lol As far as Rhys I saw, I tend to shy away from responding to random posts because I get nervous about them, like it's weird idk I just like to talk about it first ooc before starting so I have an idea what's going on >.< BelladonnaTook (talk) 23:44, May 5, 2015 (UTC) re Ok, that sounds good, I'll go post then :) BelladonnaTook (talk) 23:58, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Badgie for chu~ Re: Thanks for the heads up, and I'll keep it in mind, thanks. I'm still a little new so I'm just working on keeping everything sorted. Reddrection (talk) 07:41, May 20, 2015 (UTC) I go poof occasionally... Hey I just wanted to put it out there that I have a habit of forgetting things exist ocassionally. So as for the hours long silences, I am extemely sorry. Reddrection (talk) 18:13, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Amanda Terran Hi, I'm Desos. My character claim for Amanda Terran was checked by you during its stage as an unprocessed claim. It has been checked/edited by you again now while it is in the unclaimed claim stage. However, I could not find your second critique under my claim, so I was wondering if my claim is now ready to go on or if your edit just didn't go through. Many thanks ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ. Desos (talk) 22:49, May 20, 2015 (UTC) ello loverly I posted on Rhys :) BelladonnaTook (talk) 23:11, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Come baaack I'm sorry. Power interruption happened. ;-; Whatever, Your Sheepy Majesty...... *nobbles the cookie* I have accepted your request. xD Though I don't know.......if you want to RP with Jaron, that's fine for me. Come on chat, you decide. And who starts? You or me? Ugh, just really come on chat whatsoever :) And that wasn't such a LOOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGGGGGG time for me...... c: Hai I was invited by my friend to celebrate with them for their barangay's annual fiesta. That means KAINAN NA!! xD And that also means I can't be on until tonight. QAQ Sorry Nokia. Ariana Ebony Ptxobsessed (talk) 04:06, May 29, 2015 (UTC)Hi sorry. You just responded to "my" new camper entry, but I didn't make it. My little sister stole my computer and made that with my email and computer. I just changed my email so it no longer is mine, as well as the password, so my sister nor I will be able to enter this account again because I don't know how to delete it. Sorry for any inconvenience that this may have caused you. Thanks for understanding. :) Ptxobsessed (talk) 04:06, May 29, 2015 (UTC) SHEEEEPPPP Just need to make sure this reaches you Tyler Oakley was also voted too famous for the carter claim, k? dats it Also, SHHEEEEPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY -hugs a bunch and noms and cookie and hearts- wait nvm fuck me im wrong ;~; never was a vote, but I SWEAR ON EVERYTHING I LOVE, i thought i remembered the vote Coz cody rlly wanted the model. wtf? ive lost my mind apologies sheepeh, although definetely ask for a vote coz this guy is pretty damn well known >.> sowweh ;~; Happy Independence Day! Maligayang Araw ng Kalayaan! Kumusta ka na? Miss na miss na kita eh ;-; Ikr? Pero mayroon kaming salad, lechon, at spaghetti~! :D ang hindi lng maganda sa sitwasyon ko ay ang aking asthma, ubo, at ang darating na admission test para sa Philippine Science High School. >.< so pareho lng tayo. Kaya natin to ;-; Push mo yan, 'te. Hello, Omnia! I hope you remember me, because I most CERTAINLY remember you. Hoot! You're the most amazing blue sheep to ever exist.Books101 (talk) 19:17, June 23, 2015 (UTC)Books101 Kinda confused So you left a blog some days ago about leaving the wiki, but then I checked your contributions (cus I was updating the user/char lists) and saw that you're still currently rp'ing with a few people as well as making edits. So um yeah, could you clarify the situation for me? Re: Weeeeee good to know you're not leaving! I'll take note of your situation and if you go past say 2 weeks without editing, I'll move you over to the officially inactive section. That sound alright? Also, unless you plan on editing your going away blog, I'll be deleting it sometime in the next few days (probably after the 7th) cus it's no longer applicable and counts as "outdated" :) Sheepeth come hither SHEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP <3 Haven't talked to you in a while sis :3 waddup? So, I just thought I'd mention that contests might be back. There's a vote in place to see which contest, if any, to bring back as a test run. I know you are semi-active here, but I figured you might be interested in le contests. So now I'm here messaging you XD anyways, ye, if your interested, or not interested, up to you, but now ye know and it was good speaking to ye again 19:24, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for helping Hey omnia i just wanted to say thanks for the help with claims. As of right now im like the only active claim checker and with all the claims its a bit overwhelming Heyo, Omnia! :D Thank you so much for editing my claim and giving awesome suggestions. I've stalked your profile a bit, too xD and Im also a proud Asian. Oh, I don't have problems with OP characters as long as were not in battle so after my character's approved, RPing with you would be lovely! :D See you around ;) MissFortune97 (talk) 14:10, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Lily-ROse Lily's my friend before we start, thought this might make sense if I told you that: Lily might not be able to update that much due her being busy this week but next week she isn't as busy, she sorry but will tyr to update Lily Rose ASAP Thank you for reading ^-^ User:Redheadedpichu poked you 15:06, August 27, 2015 (UTC)